


Aliana Drabble #5

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia is a big softie, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Diana is a good girlfriend, F/F, Moving In Together, Stray Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt “Hey, babe, look what I found.” - “GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!”





	Aliana Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaandAlicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/gifts).



> anonymous asked:
> 
> Diana and Alicia 89? (SLA)

Alicia grinned to herself as she walked into the house she and her girlfriend shared. They’d lived there all of a week and had been talking about getting a pet since before they even moved in together. They just hand’t been able to agree on what to get. Until now, she hoped.

“Diana, I’m home and I brought a surprise! Where are you!.” Alicia called as she kicked off her shoes and carefully adjusted the bundle in her arms.

“In the kitchen.” Came Diana’s voice from the next room over.

“Hey, babe, look what I found.” Alicia said as she held up the chicken she’d found abandoned on the side of the highway on her way home from class over at the university.

Diana turned around from her position at the stove, took one look at the muddy chicken that Alicia currently had wrapped in the beach towel she kept in her car and promptly yelled  “GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!”.

“What? No! It’s just a chicken. And she’s just dirty because the car ahead of me drove through a puddle and splashed her! Look, she’s really sweet. And she’s only got one leg! I can’t just toss her back outside!” Alicia protested, coming closer to let Diana get a better look at the bird that was calmly looking around the room and letting out a gentle cluck now and then and Alicia stroked one of the clean spots of feathers visible on her neck.

Diana listened to Alicia’s plea, eyeing the bird suspiciously before sighing and shaking her head. “And what exactly do you want to do with a one legged chicken?”

Alicia shrugged, looking down at the chicken in question. “I used to help my neighbor take care of her chickens when I was growing up. I was thinking we could clean her up and keep her. Get a little coop for the back yard.”

After a moment of consideration and watching Alicia continue to gently pet the bird and cradle it like a baby Diana gave in. “Fine, but you’re taking care of her yourself. I don’t do birds.”

Alicia looked up at her girlfriend and grinned before stepping closer and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Thanks, babe.” she said before walking out of the room to give her new pet a bath and look into getting a coop and feed ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
